


Aniversario

by LunaIssabella



Series: 13 [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] todos los años Yami hacia algo especial para él, todas las mañanas de sus aniversarios, cada año algo diferente al anterior pero este Yugi quiso cambiar las cosas. [...]





	Aniversario

**Author's Note:**

> 11/13
> 
> Amo a esta pareja, ¡es hermosa!

**Aniversario**

Yugi mira orgulloso la bandeja que acaba de preparar y nota con satisfacción que todavía le queda tiempo antes de que el despertador de Yami suene y este empiece a prepararse para un día largo de trabajo. Suspira suave terminando de acomodar los platillos para asegurarse que todo sea perfecto.

Ese día era su aniversario y todos los años Yami hacia algo especial para él, todas las mañanas de sus aniversarios, cada año algo diferente al anterior pero este Yugi quiso cambiar las cosas. Por ello se esforzó para levantarse temprano a preparar un rico desayuno para ambos; fue un martirio no hacer ruido sin embargo había valido totalmente la pena.

Satisfecho con todo toma la enorme bandeja con cuidado de no derramar el jugo de naranjas ni el té y camina hacia la habitación. Al llegar se las arregla para empujar la puerta, que había dejado medio abierta para facilitar las cosas, con su pie y va hacia la cama.

—Buenos días Yami —saluda justo cuando la alarma termina de sonar y su esposo se estira buscándolo en la cama.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Yami le hace reír encantado, camina hacia él dejando la bandeja en sus piernas y se sienta a su lado besando su mejilla. Yami aún sorprendido observa el elaborado desayuno que consistía en huevos con tocino, decorados como una carita sonriente, pan con mermelada y mantequilla de maní, dos pudines de chocolate hechos a mano y por último dos rebanadas de su pastel favorito. Con curiosidad examina el pastel al notarlo diferente a como lo hacían en la pastelería dónde lo compraban normalmente y para su grata sorpresa nota que también está hecho en casa.

—Convencí a Tea para que hablará con su novio y me facilitara la receta, jurándole y perjurándole que no iba a perder dos buenos clientes y…

Sus palabras se cortan cuando Yami se inclina y lo besa; inminentemente se derrite contra él cerrando los ojos para responder y sólo se separan cuándo el aire se hace indispensable para ambos. Sonrojado y agitado Yugi se separa mirando a Yami que le observa con tal adoración que de tratarse de otra persona se sentiría incómodo, pero no logra más que acelerar su ya de por sí alocado corazón.

—Fe… feliz aniversario —tartamudea parpadeando lento para alejar un poco la bruma que atonta sus sentidos.

—Feliz aniversario, Aibou —murmura Yami dejando un dulce beso en su frente, —¿desayunamos?

Yugi sonríe ampliamente y asiente acomodándose para tomar su plato y empezar a desayunar. No cabe en sí de la felicidad y aún faltaba que le diera su regalo a Yami. Puede apostar que no saldrán de casa, ni de la cama, cuándo se lo dé y la idea si bien le hace sonrojar le complace enormemente.


End file.
